Archive:2010/05/17 - 2010/05/23
Monday Today marked the death of the Ichiri Emperor. Bly had previously taken him hostage over Ichiri Prime, when Yulair arrived due to magical powers. Bly then took him onboard the Bly Machine, and to Yulair. After speaking with Bly, the Ichiri Leader told him he would be rescued soon. Wolf, who recently arrived on comm, did not believe it, but Bly did. He showed Wolf the transmitter he had on him, and that Ichiri Ships were massing at the rift opening. Wolf told him he should go, and Bly said he was handling it. So, Bly then called a Prison Ship, which was unmanned. It took him to uncharted space, where it remained waiting for the Ichiri Fleet. Bly told Wolf that there was a bomb onboard, that would remotely detonate when the fleet was close. The Ichiri Emperor watched in horror as his own fleet surrounded the prison ship, then exploded, killing him instantly, and taking a few closeby Ichiri dropships with him. Tuesday ... What happened today? Wedenseday Nothing happened. Thursday On Thursday, Wolf commed Tourny, and the two talked for a while. Soon after, the two, along with Greedo, went to an Ichiri-controlled planet to sneak into a base. They went down in a shuttle, and the Bly Machine happened to follow. The shuttle soon landed in a forest, and they got out. The Bly Machine managed to hide in the woods as well. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *enters the appearance* Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): ... * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) comms Tourny Bly (bly1234): *enterr the TT Nation RP* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *answers* Bly (bly1234): *All the nations are in ruins* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hey, Tourny! Bly (bly1234): ... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hi. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What's up? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I have inadvertantly expanded my empire. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Really? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): How so? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Well DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): There was this wierd robot. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Named Tetradox. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Mhm? Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Appearance* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): He tried to destroy us and capture the Hive's technology. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): We stopped him. Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine is currently in a Capital Ship Fight with a few Ichiri Ships* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): And... took over his planet... Because he was the only real sentient being... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): How'd that go? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Er... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): It was fun. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Is going? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Want to come for a visit? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An officer comes up to me* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *sends Coordinates* Bly (bly1234): *The Ichiri ship explodes* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Si-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Wolf.. Bly (bly1234): *A few troops cheer* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: You may want to look at this... Bly (bly1234): That was too easy! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Look at what? Bly (bly1234): *An Ichiri war fleet of a hundred arrive* Bly (bly1234): !^@ Run! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Well... *Hands me some papers* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) looks over them {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Is...do you know...where? Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine grows legs, and runs like hell* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: No... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh, wow... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Of course not. Bly (bly1234): *Benny Hill music plays as the Ichiri Fleet gains legs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The officer walks off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Legs are useless in space* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Is it Aer-May, or did he find a McDonald's in the area? Bly (bly1234): *This is the point* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... Bly (bly1234): *is Commed* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): .... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ..... Bly (bly1234): Ichri Admiral: ...This isn't working. Bly (bly1234): *All ships retract their legs* Bly (bly1234): No kidding. Bly (bly1234): Ichiri Admiral: Now what? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I am unable to answer that question as of the moment. Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine enters hyperspace* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): IA: Dammit! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Not unable, Wolf. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): You are unwilling. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Unwilling. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Therefore, unable. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): So. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What's the planet like? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Jim, that's a point for me. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): It's... really big. Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine exits Hyperspace over an uncharted planet* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Jim puts a tally on a chalk board* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Desert? Forest? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Both? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Ah. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh!) Bly (bly1234): *There are some deserted space stations, and the entire place is largely deserted as well* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I wanted to do this for a really longtime!) Bly (bly1234): *There is no comm* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...You have?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Not a really long time, but, anyhow.) Bly (bly1234): *There are many unmanned ships.* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...Wanted to do WHAT?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Meanwhile, on a desert planet, in a city much like Mos Eisley..* Bly (bly1234): General: There's nothing here. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *4 Stormtroopers are next to a stopped landspeeder* Bly (bly1234): Shut up, General. Bly (bly1234): Move us to one of those ships. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's two undercover Ichiri officers in it, with some droids* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Stormie: I would like to see some indentification, please. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Ichiri raises his hand* Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine moves along side one of the bigger ships* Bly (bly1234): This is Bly! Prepare to be boarded! Bly (bly1234): *There is no response* Bly (bly1234): ...I said, prepare to be boarded! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper Squad Leader: I don't need to see your identification. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: These aren't the droids we're looking for... Bly (bly1234): *Turns to Piett* They must be quaking with fear. Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine docks with it* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: You can go about your business. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Move along...move along... Bly (bly1234): *A few troops rush in* Bly (bly1234): *walks in* Bly (bly1234): Lieutenant: There's nothing here, sir. Bly (bly1234): Impossible! Where are the scared captives? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Ichiri shrugs and they drive off* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *looks out the window* Bly (bly1234): Lieutenant: ,...Gone. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The SSL turns to the troops* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *sees Bly's B-1 refugees playing tennis* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Comm the Courageous. We got 'em. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Those guys are wierd. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Two Stormies chuckle and walk off* Bly (bly1234): Wtf. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *3 more join the remaining two, and they walk down the street*\ DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Faretel: *orbie spams the landspeeder*) Bly (bly1234): I spent all that time boarding this ship, and everything. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: How'd you know what to do? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Saw it in a movie. It was pretty good. Wars of the Stars, or something like that. Bly (bly1234): (Faretel: FALCON---PUNCH! *She punches the landspeeder into oblivion*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: It was Star Wars, it was. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Stormy3 has a British accent* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Something like that... Bly (bly1234): *Kris is now Stormy3* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Heh. At least today wasn't as bad as a few days ago. Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine searches a few other ships, each coming up with the same result. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: What? With the mob? Bly (bly1234): Lieutenant: Gone, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Yeah. Bly (bly1234): Dangit, Lieutenant. If you were a droid, I'd punch you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Heh! Now -that- was embarrasing. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): B-1: *runs out of a door* You miss us, Bly! *runs off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: You bet...I think we ruined the entire image of Yulair that day. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Hey. What could we have done? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *a rubber fish is thrown at Stormy2 from off screen* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: 'E's right. They was on us like gravy on biscuits. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: You're wierd, you know that? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: I been reminded o' it, yeah. Bly (bly1234): Grevious: I- *COOOOUUUGHHH* ink that the- *COOOOOOOOOUGGH* ar go- *COUUUUUGHHH* e. Now wh- *COUUUUUUGHHH* oh, screw it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Heh. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (rotfl, Bly.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (rotfl) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Mace: This party's over!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Dooku: Aw. *Takes off the party hat*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Bly! Is Nute and Piett and Ackbar still on your ship?) Bly (bly1234): (Grevious: I- *COUUUUGHHH* on't thin- *COUUUUUUGHHHH* -o, infa- *COUUUUUUGH* that you are wr- *COUUUUUGHHh!*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Mace: Yeah, that's right. You take off that party hat.) Bly (bly1234): (Nute was fired. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (rotfl) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (NNNNNNNNOOOO!!!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly was like...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'MA FIRIN' MAH...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*adopts all the fired BlyDonian staff*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nute: O.O Bly (bly1234): (They are all currently residing on BlyDonia.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...Mediocre employee... Meaning you, Nute.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (NUte: Darn.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*has Newt Raygun on the Hive.*) Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): =O Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): I found g-man Bly (bly1234): (Except Tarkin, he went to the Death Star) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Tarkin got some...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (M&Ms.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (With Mon Mothma?) Bly (bly1234): (Only has Piett, Motti, Ackbar, Veers, Grevious, and Mundi.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes. He got some M&Ms with Mothma.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Does that mean I can have the Sci-Fi cantina on my new planet?!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (People may eat M&Ms...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (But, I eat M$Ms.) Bly (bly1234): (*A giant Moth with Mon Mothma's face decends on Wolf*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (rotfl) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (OH MY GOD!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (It's Mon Mothman!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (rotfl) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): So. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Tourny... Bly (bly1234): (Mon -Moth-Ma: The time for our attack has come, and Wolf has made a critical error.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): How's it going with the Ichiri? Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): ... Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): *sees g-man* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I thought we defeated them. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Far from it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Extremely far from it. Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine blows up a ship* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*was never involved in the second war against he Ichiri*) Bly (bly1234): This is boring, there isn't anyone in here. Bly (bly1234): Piett: It's better than the Ichiri, sir. Bly (bly1234): Shut up Piett, go make me a sandwich. Bly (bly1234): *he goes off* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *CIS cruiser drops out of hyperspace near the BM* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM-9: *comms the BM* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Right. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow. Bly (bly1234): *Answers OOM-9* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I've got some missions to go on... Bly (bly1234): OOM-9, I told you, your severance package is final. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Do you wanna join? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM-9: We have come for our revenge, Bly! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *B-1s cheer in the background and wave pitchforks* Bly (bly1234): Trillius: *looks at the CIS cruiser* Bly (bly1234): *it explodes* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *it blows up* Bly (bly1234): *Only OOM-9 lives* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: DANG IT! Bly (bly1234): *Picks up OOM-9* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: I really thought it would work that time! Bly (bly1234): Welcome back to the crew, OOM-9. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): OOM-9: *Smashes against the BM's bridge window* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): OOM-9: Dammit... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: =O REEEAALLLY? *puppydog eyes* Bly (bly1234): No, Not really. You just get to be my personal funnyman at the end of the day. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: YESSS!!! Bly (bly1234): You make jokes to me, and stay in my quarters. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: Score! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: I won't fail you again, Bly! Bly (bly1234): Nah, you can go back to being Head-Sub-General. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: Oh. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): OOM: Ok! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I take that as a no? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Well. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I might think about coming if I actually get to see some action this time. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... Bly (bly1234): *Pulls a Naga* Bly (bly1234): *Comms Wolf* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): And if I can bring Greedo with. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) answers Bly (bly1234): I wish to come with you on your mission. Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): � Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): ������ ����� Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): �� ��������������������������� ��������� {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sure, Tourny. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): =D Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): ���������� ���������������������������� �� ����������������� ������� * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) sends him coordinates Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): Hi.* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Meet there? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Alright. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Prepare for takeoff! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant enters hyperspace* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Hive launches and hyperspaces to the coords* Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine does the same* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant exits hyperspace* Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): "we don't go to ravenholm" Bly (bly1234): Grand Admiral Vatrayen! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("Duck you, mutha ducka.") Bly (bly1234): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/OOM-9 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Duck: ... I take offense to that.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's a relatively small planet below us* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) comms Tourny again DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (=O Nute is in this picture of OOM!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *answers* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): WOlf. Bly (bly1234): (Yes.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Long time no see. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Indeed. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I'll come over in a shuttle. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): And get you two. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Is that okay? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ...Ok? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Why don't we just... Beam on... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okay. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sure. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) goes to the hanger bay Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine arrives* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *we beam* Bly (bly1234): *The Shuts down* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): <.< DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): >.> Bly (bly1234): then* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: *waves blaster around* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: Yes? *aims it in my face* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) greets Tourny and Greedo. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): This is friendly territory. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: <.< DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: >.> {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hi. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: Oh. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hi. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) motions to a shuttle {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): In zwe goes? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): <.< DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Ok. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okey doke. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) walks over to it * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) gets in DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *walks over to it* Bly (bly1234): *the Bly Machine slams into the ground next to Wolf and Tourny* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *gets in* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Greedo gets in too* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There is no ground nearby* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The doors close* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): So. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): We're gonna go down to that planet down there... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): And sneak into an Ichiri base... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): And grab some data. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I think Bly is trying to come with. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I know. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The shuttle takes off* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... Bly (bly1234): (What is nearby?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): That's rather rude of you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (A planet...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And the Radiant.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And the Tournan Hive.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Knowing Bly... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): If he wants to come, he'll come. Bly (bly1234): (...There's ground, though?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): That's what she said. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (On the planet, yes.) Bly (bly1234): (That's what I crashed into) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Okay.) Bly (bly1234): *gets up* Bly (bly1234): What happened? Bly (bly1234): Nly: We crashed, sir. Bly (bly1234): Thanks Admiral Obvious. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (No relation to Captain Obvious.) Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): ... Bly (bly1234): Vat! Bly (bly1234): Do something1 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The shuttle enters the atmosphere* Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): Eli: There's nothing Gordan can't handle... with the exception of youAlyx. Bly (bly1234): Get us back online, now! Bly (bly1234): *Vat does nothing* Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): *rolls* Bly (bly1234): Dangit, Vat. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Officer: That did it! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Officer: We're back online! Bly (bly1234): *We fly back after the shuttle* Bly (bly1234): Get me a tractor beam on that shuttle! Bly (bly1234): Farmer Hick: Huh? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The shuttle passes a large sign* Bly (bly1234): *Pushes him away* Bly (bly1234): Ackbar: Incoming sign! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sign: Secret Ichiri Base: Stay away! Bly (bly1234): How inconsicious. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Darn. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Looks like we'll have to turn back, Wolf. Bly (bly1234): inconspicuous. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's a speed trap. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): But the sign says that we can't come in. Bly (bly1234): Ackbar: Now what? Bly (bly1234): ...We keep going? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No. That's just what they want you to think. Vat Rayen/Bill Dankon ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): Wolf. Bly (bly1234): Ackbar: But, the sign said keep out. Bly (bly1234): *Slaps Piett* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Oh. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): You turn around, and the other side of the is a low speed limit. Bly (bly1234): Piett: What'd I do?! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Write that down, Greedo. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: <.< *takes notes DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): * Bly (bly1234): *Throws away the sandwich* I said no ham! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Thinking it's really the same message, you go on... Bly (bly1234): Piett: !!! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): But exceed the speed limit. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): So they can arrest you. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's quite genious, acrually. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): actually* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine nearly crashes into the shuttle* Bly (bly1234): *Honks the loud horn*' {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The shuttle sets down in a forest* Bly (bly1234): *Follows them* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Ichiri: What was that loud horn noise? Bly (bly1234): Ichrii2: Just the wind. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Ichiri: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Ichiri3: Shut up and get back to work. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Ichiri: -.-' *does so* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) walks out {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Alright... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *we follow* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Look, sir! Bly! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) walks through the woods DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! Bly (bly1234): *Walks up to them* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): No! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... Bly (bly1234): *Pulls out pistol* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: ...Why not? Bly (bly1234): *Shoots Greedo* Bly (bly1234): Bly shot first. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =O DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: *backflips over t* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (ZOMG!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Brackman's Plotting a Plotty Plot!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("Brackman Plots a Plotty Plot", is the name of a song.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*Aer-May walks out of the brush next to us*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...Wtf?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Aer-May: I was just thinking exactly the same thing.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh, wow, Tourny.) Bly (bly1234): Hi, DoctoR. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Good thinking!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Bly. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hello, Supreme Ruler Bly. Bly (bly1234): Yes? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): We're about to sneak into an Ichiri base. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Want to join? Bly (bly1234): Okay. Bly (bly1234): *Motions* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) keeps walking DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *follows* Bly (bly1234): *about twenty BlyDonian Commandos appear out of the woods, with Trillius, Mundi, and Grevious* Bly (bly1234): *We all follow them* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Bly. Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: What part of sneaky don't you get?) Bly (bly1234): Yes? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sneak. Bly (bly1234): *Looks back at them.* Bly (bly1234): SNEAK!~ {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Not full-scale tactical assault from both flanks. Bly (bly1234): *They tiptoe slowly* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Greedo: There's a difference? Bly (bly1234): *With jazz music playing in the background* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Maybe they should stay back there? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (I g2g) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): !* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh no!) Bly (bly1234): Grevious: *COUUUGHHH* Bye. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (See ya--) Bly (bly1234): *Tourny falls unconsious* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: *Pulls a T--Wait. Sorry.* Tourny: *Pulls a Naga*) Bly (bly1234): Grevious: COUUUUGH someone shou- COUUUUGGHHH help him. Bly (bly1234): *A BlyDonian Commando takes him back to the Bly Machine* Bly (bly1234): Mundi: Won't the Bly Machine stick out in the woods? Bly (bly1234): Nope. Bly (bly1234): *An Ichiri Fighter flies over head* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... Bly (bly1234): *There is a large sign on the BM saying "This is not the Bly Machine"* Bly (bly1234): Pilot: Oh, okay. Bly (bly1234): *he keeps going* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance for the moment {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I must come up with a plotty plot. Bly (bly1234): *exits the Appearance, as I must leave soon* Friday Nothing really happened. Saturday On Saturday, with everyone busy, Wolf went on his own into the bunker. It was oddly unguarded, so he was able to take a datadisk with ease. Once he ran out into the clearaence surrounding the bunker he stopped. Soon, Ichiri guards and officers surrounded him. The commander went up to him and was ready to kill him, however, he was shot. And an enerdgy waved emited rom behind Wolf. It was soon revealed to be Aer-May. Later on, after having escaped on the shuttle, Aer-May and Wolf talked. Wolf told of her recent events, and a few other various things. Soon after, the Radiant exited hyperspace near an Ichiri battle platform to check on it's status. There was a large nebula surrounding it, idsallowing the Radiant to be detected. Soon after, the Radiant headed to the CDC meeting, wyhivh wasn't being held yet. Naga and Wolf talked for a good while, when the Radiant had to leave to go help a convoy under attack. The Radiant malfunctioned several times both on the way there and on the way back to the CDC meeting after assisting the convoy. Meanwhile, a party was taking place in the Tournan Hive's cantina. Later on, Wolf and Naga left to speak with a leader of a military fleet that was going to ally. The Radiant arrived soon, and Wolf and Aer-May were beamed to a nearby location, next to a small one-room house with some benches and chairs laid out outside. As Naga began talking with the General, Aer-May wnadered off into the house. Wolf soon followed and foun her playing on a piano inside. He and Aer-May started talking a bit. Aer-May soon said she had been playing that song every once in a while, and that ist just popped into her head. As she played it, the rose on her cutlass grew darker and darker. Soon, lightt was shut out from the windows, and clouds began forming outside. As the song continued, both had a vision...of a ship in the appearance. A ship powered by dark energy, used by the Ichiri Descendents. Chatlog: Saved Again/Kara Leaves/Possible Allies/The Song Sunday A lot happened on Sunday, but... To sum it all, up.... The Yulairian Supreme Chancellor was giving a speech when h was interupted by Aer-May, who began talking to him. Meanwhile, the Radiant zoomed over head. Soon, a large boom occured and an Ichiri scout ship exited hypespace in the atmosphere of Yulair, jut a few ghundred feet from the ground. The ship was damaged and enterd hyerpsace, but the Radiant gave chase, aftering beaming Aer-May onboard. The Radinat began moving at insane speeds. On the bridge, Aer-May was blankly staring out of the bridge window... It turned out, she was being heavily effected by dark energy. The Radiant exited hyperspace in the "void", wwhich was the blank space betwen universes. Onl the scout ship was there, but soon the Ichiri Descendent ship arrived. The Radiant ended uip mnoving backwards, aback to near where it entered hyperspace, where it crashed. Everyone was knocked unconscious. When Wolf aweoke, he saw Aer-May, heavily injured...she soon died... SUVs arrived onscene and began taking the wounded. It was soon revealed the Radiant was heavily damaged, and that the hart of the Radiant was destroyed. Wolf sat on the bridge all day, sulking, as crews ran around helping the wounded. A group of Stormtroopers found an odd necklace, and a mysterious angent, known as Military Coat Guy, hhad gone to talk with Wolf... Later oni, it was decided that Wolf would be transferred to the newly creeated Luminous, though, a bit before that, it began snowing. 5 Stormtroopers witnessedthe Radiant's "funeral". The snow made the ship shine brightly, to where it was visible from many miles away, but only from a certain point. Anyhow, later, the MCG, a Stormy, and Bly all embkared on quest to find him. But, only because the Stormy and Bly needed to. They ended up finding him, and Bly stayed with him... The Chatlog is epic! Read it! Chatlog: Speech Interrupted/The Void/Crash/Two Deaths/Info/Sad Silence/Scouring the Radiant/A Useless Necklace/Incredible View|What Was She Like?/Headin' Back|Snow/Namesake|The Radiant's Last Shine Category:List of Weeks